percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Truth: Chapter 8
'Chapter 8 ' "What the-" Zenon exclaimed before the door flew open and he was thrown out. "Z-" Siren managed to say before she too was pulled out. Zenon tried standing up but his assailant put a foot on top of him. "Don't get up. Make it easier for yourself." His assailant spoke. Judging by the voice, Zenon guessed his attacker was a girl. In one swift movement, Zenon stood up and pushed the girl off him. He drew his staff, the first one he could reach. “''Wind''!” He chanted. The air around him followed his command, swirling around him. The pointed the staff at his attacker and the wind followed his gesture. He waited for the wind to impact her, that all went wrong when he felt a burning pain in his shoulder. “Too slow.” The girl said in his ear. Zenon turned to see her smiling face looking over his shoulder. The girl pulled dagger out of his shoulder and kicked him to the floor. “Told you to make it easier on yourself.” She did kneeled down and licked his ear. "Now I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." Zenon tried to push himself up, but the pain exploded when he tried to lift himself. So in the end, he just laid flat. Defeated. He saw Siren face her own opponent. A tall man with a sword. She could see he was trying to get to him, but the man constantly got in her way. Even from here, Zenon could feel his aura. Cold and menacing. From here, Zenon knew the man wasn't someone anyone should mess with. The girl was sitting on him now, giggling to herself. He slid forward towards his ear, her voice suddenly turned vicious. "Once we get rid of...your girlfriend." She spoke the two words like a curse. "Both of us will have...lots of fun." She then proceeded to dig her nails into the wound in his shoulder wound. Zenon dug his nails into the dirt, it took all he could to not scream. Zenon was losing blood quickly, as such he was starting to lose consiousness as well. His eyes grew heavy as he fought against passing out. His last sight was Siren looking at him. She mouthed the words "Sorry" before turning around and running away in the other direction. And that's when Zenon lost the battle to stay awake. ---- When Zenon woke, he in a completely different area. It looked like he was in a motel room. Zenon remembered seeing a motel before they were ambushed. Zenon was willing to bet whatever change he had left that motel is where they took him. The attackers had tied up his hands and took away his staffs. Zenon observed his surroundings, as far as he could tell he was alone. The lights were dim which made it a lot harder to see what was around him. He realised that Siren was not in the same room as him. For a moment, he panicked. His mind raced, trying to figure out where she was and how to get out so he could get to her. Then he remembered that Siren had ditched him. He then started to curse at her. He thought maybe he had done enough to gain her trust or at least make them sort-of friends. He guessed that wasn't the case. Zenon sighed and laid back on the bed he was on. He would create a plan to escape later, now he just wanted to relax in the darkness. He didn't get that privilage though as the door of the motel room flew open. Zenon looked at a figure walked into the door. The lights were dim but he could make out who his visitor was. The figure was female, he could figure out that much. She was slighty shorter than him, about average height. Her fair skin was a big contrast to the darkness of the room. Her light blue eyes, thick brown hair that reached her back and her amazing body all mixed together in a beautiful appearance that only a child of Aphrodite could do. "Hey cutie." She giggled. He could feel her voice push against him, he recognised this power. He had faced it before. Charmspeak. So she was a daughter of Aphrodite. "You can't force me to do anything'' Aphrodite spawn''﻿." Zenon spat the words out like a curse. "Aww, but I just want to have fun." She said. Slowly crawling up the bed, purposely showing ample cleavage. She came close to him and began nibbling on his ear. "Come on. It's been a while since I've had some fun." She said, pulling away and whispering in his ear. "The other guy is no fun at all." Despite her words, Zenon remained steadfast. He was not going to succumb to the her. "I can be anyone you want to be." Suddenly her features changed. Now she was a woman with jet-black hair and green eyes. "Anyone. ''﻿" She emphasied. She changed again, now to a short haired red-head with sky blue eyes. "If your on the different team, I can do that too." She then shifted to a young boy with black hair and electric blue eyes. Zenon's mouth curved into a arrogant smirk. "You can't make me follow you. Just keep trying." The girl changed back to her original appearance. "Well if that's the case. Maybe this will change?" She changed again. Her hair turned golden blonde and eyes turned bright blue. She became slighty taller and less curver. Zenon realised with a jolt, she had turned herself into Siren. He didn't know why turning to Siren had affected him so much. He guessed that he wasn't prepared for it. "Oh." The girl said with Siren's voice. "You like this form huh?" She then giggled. "Let's have some fun then?" She crawled forward, closer and closer to Zenon till he's face was in front of hers. Zenon felt her breath on his face, she leaned forward and kissed his neck. Zenon just sat there frozen. He was completely stumped on what he should do. Push her away? Pull her closer? She turning into Siren had completely thrown him off, he didn't know why. "You like that don't you?" She breathed on his neck. "If you don't, don't worry I'll make it even more intense." She leaned forward and kissed his neck more intensely. Zenon couldn't stiffle the moan of pleasure that came from his mouth. The girl giggled in delight. "You want her don't you?" She asked, gestured towards Siren's body. "Poor you. She left you, you know? She just ran away." She left a peck on his neck. "But I won't do that. I'll won't leave you. I'll fill the void in your heart." She leaned towards his ear. "Just. Give. Yourself. To. Me." She whispered in his ear, emphasizing every word. Zenon contemplated. He wanted to, she was awesome. However the small voice at the back of his head said that her charmspeak was influencing his decision. This was how she wanted him to feel. The worst part? She was winning. "Still asking yourself?" She asked. "Let me...seal the deal." She leaned forward and kissed him. And that was the tipping point. What she did earlier, felt good. Kissing him? That was weird. Alarm bells sounded loudly in his head. His mind raced as he tried to find a way out. Agitated, his power went out of control. Air circled around him, lifting up everything and knocking everything around. In a fit of panic, he willed the wind to push her off him, sending her flying to the other side of the room. She crashed into the dresser and the thing broke into splinters. In his defence, he did not mean to knock her back so hard. He was about to get up and check on her. However she stood up on his own. She laughed maniacally. "Tsk,tsk,tsk." She said waving a finger at him. "You should've have done that." She then pulled out a dagger. "The last time I played with a Son of Hecate, he cursed me." She giggled again. "I've always hated him. Never could get my own back at him." She pointed the dagger towards Zenon. "But I could always get revenge on you." She walked slowly towards him, holding out the dagger. Now that she was far away from him, Zenon's mind was now clear. Air still swirled around him and he was poised and ready to defend himself. "That's enough!" A new voice boomed. Zenon turned in the direction of the source of it. A man stood in the doorway. He looked like a ghost. His hair was pure white, like snow. His eyes were a much similar colour being silver. However that wasn't the most notable thing on him. The part that stood out the most was the masquerade ball he wore that covered half of his face. Zenon realised that he was the one that Siren was fighting earlier. "Back down Lacey Gunia. Put your dagger down." He spoke. ''Lacey Gunia. So that's her name. It'll be useful if I need to cast a spell on her later. ''Zenon thought. "Aww. Come on. You're no fun at all." Lacey said. "You are relieved of guard duty. I'll take over." The masked man said. "But I'm done with him yet." She whined. "You are relieved." The masked man repeated. Lacey stood there for a moment, comtemplating whether to listen to him or not. Zenon saw her grip her fingers around her dagger until her knuckles turned white. "Alright. I'll leave you to him." Lacey turned back to Zenon. "Don't think this is over." She threatened. Lacey stopped walked at the door. "If you ever want to have some fun. I'll be in my room." She then gave him a blow-kiss. The man completely ignored her, waiting for her to leave. Then closed the door behind her. "So are you going to try to seduce me too?" Zenon asked. The masked man turned towards Zenon. Like Siren, his poker face was perfect. His eyes as well as his face did not display any emotion. "Unfortunately, I will not be seducing you." He said. "So, do you mind explaining why you attacked us?" He stared at Zenon for a moment. "I think you should know." "You're a Grimm?" Zenon asked. "Yes. Just like you." "I ''was a Grimm." Zenon spat. "I don't serve anyone who uses deception in his work." "Deception? I believe you are wrong brother." He said. "Our master does not use deception. It was you who betrayed the Grimms." "Huh. I'm sure 'master' is such a holy being." Zenon replied. "Especially since he sent one Grimm against another, and also lie. Saying the targets are enemies of the gods." "Yes, because you betrayed our master." "Trust me. I have betrayed someone before years ago. I have never betrayed anyone since." Zenon shot back. "I swear on Styx for that." Thunder boomed in the distance. "You're telling the truth." Zenon met his cold gaze. "Of course. I'm not some bloody pariah, wanting to find fault in everything." "You..are different. I know that look in your eyes. You've felt pain, you have lost everything before. You are scared of losing everything again. Yet you still fight. Why?" "Because if I don't, who will?" Zenon replied. The masked man chuckled to himself. "You have courage. Even if you were killed now, it would make no difference to you. You would still hold on to your beliefs and I respect that. However." He pulled out his sword, it's blade was a cold and shiny silver. "Orders are orders. I had hoped to wait for your friend to come and save you. Seems though that she is not coming." He raised his sword. "And you are just too dangerous to keep alive. Hope and Courage are contagious. If I keep you alive you'll mislead all the other Grimms as well. I can't allow that." Panic rose in Zenon's chest. There was no way out now. He didn't have his staffs. If he tried to use his powers, it would bring more harm than good. Even if he had his staffs, he didn't think he could take him on. This was it, this is the end. "You are a warrior, as such I'll give you a warrior's oath. I'll make your death quick and painless. Goodbye, may your journey to the underworld be swift. Merry part brother." He said. Zenon made his decision. He lowered his head and prepared for the strike. The next sound wasn't of the sound of a sword cutting through flesh, rather it was the sound of a body crashing into woodwork. Zenon opened his eyes and saw that the man was now crumpled into the broken dresser that Lacey fell in earlier. Standing where he was standing was Siren. "Hey. Your knight in shining armour is here princess." Siren said. "Siren.." Zenon recited. "Come on. Let's go before old icy there comes to." Siren went to undone Zenon's bonds. "Huh, the ropes were enchanted. Pretty smart." "Yeah. Let's go." Zenon said as Siren freed him. She threw him his staffs, which was now in their dormant state, they now looked like six keys attached to a ring. "Come on." Siren said before jumping off the railing of the motel balcony. Zenon did the same. They ran as fast as they could, to get away from the motel. When they were satisfied with the distance they've put between them and the motel, they stopped to catch their breath. During that time, Zenon couldn't take his eyes of her. Maybe it was the incident with Lacey that changed him, or the fact that she had come back for him. Either way, he was glad to see her. "What?" Siren demanded when she noticed that he was staring at her. "You came back for me." He said. "Well duh. We're a team now. Plus, you need me Mr. Magic. You're helpless alone. Face it you need me." At this point, not even her teasing could ruin his mood. He walked up to her and hugged her. "What-?! Zenon. Get-" She said initially, fighting against Zenon. Slowly, she stopped fighting and returned the hug. "Thanks. Thanks for that. For a moment, I really thought you left me for dead." Zenon said. "Your welcome." She said. "I guess we're even now. You saved me once and I save you once." "Yeah I guess we are." Zenon smiled. "Aww ain't that sweet?" The voice of Lacey said. Zenon and Siren immediately broke away from each other. "Dang it they caught up." Zenon said. "It was not wise for you to run away." The masked man said. "On foot we can easily catch up to you." "Not only that, you ran away with that sorry excuse for a woman? You should've stayed with me!" Lacey exclaimed "What did you just call me?!" Siren responded. "You heard me." "Ugh. B*tch! I'm gonna sucker punch you into next week!" Siren shouted back. "Bring it wuss!" Lacey responded. And with that the girls fought, Siren's scythe against Lacey's dagger. Even though Siren had more reach, Lacey was a fast and deadly warrior. The battle would be close. Zenon turned to his opponent. "So even though the truth was told, you still wish to strike me down?" "As I told you before, a order is an order. Also, you are a child of a goddess of the underworld. How do I know that your oath to Styx is true and not a trick?" "Styx is fair to all. Well except for gods." Zenon replied. "I'm not afraid of the consequences that comes from Styx. There's an old saying, 'The truthful are brave, the liars cower in fear.'" "I'll make you a deal Son of Hecate." He pulled out his sword again. "Prove your bravery. If what you say is true, you will not be afraid even in death." He pointed his sword at me. "I'll charge with my sword, flinch even for a second and I will kill you." "And if I don't?" Zenon asked. "Me and Lacey will join your cause. We will help you fight our master. A person who does fear Death is exactly the person needed to fight master." "Before this happens, do you mind telling me your name?" Zenon asked. The man looked at me from behind his mask. "I used to have a name, now however I simply go as Masquerade." "Alright then Mas. Come at me." Zenon said, rooting his feet to the floor and bracing himself. "Z? Z, what are you doing?" Siren asked. The girls had stopped fighting. Both of them now was watching the scene unfold. "Just something I have to do." Zenon said. He took as deep breath and steeled himself. Without warning Masquerade charged straight at him, his blade poised and aimed at Zenon's neck. He swore that Masquerade moved with unearthly speed, covering the distance between them in seconds. Zenon made the count towards his possible death. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.... Masquerade stopped right in front of Zenon, the point of his blade was directly on Zenon's neck, drawing a crimson tear. "Zenon!" He heard Siren scream. "I'm fine!" He shouted back. Zenon turned his attention at Masquerade and for once, took a good look at him. Zenon had always considered himself tall, but Masquerade simply towered over him. The masked warrior literally looked down on him, deciding whether or not to release the blade. Zenon didn't falther however and met the old warrior's gaze with full force. Masquerade sheathed his blade. "It seems you have passed the challenge. Alright then, we shall join your cause. I see now that you are telling the truth. As such, I will fight along side the truth. Lacey will do that as well." "What?! Excuse I pretty sure I didn't agree to this. You mean I have to work along side her?!" Lacey exclaimed, pointing a finger at Siren. "I don't want to work with you either Captain Cosmetics." Siren shot back. "But it seems like we just have to do it don't we?" Lacey stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. She turned to Zenon after that and gave him a wicked smile. "Well at least they'll be one good thing that'll come from this." She walked towards him and held his face on her hands. "I'll get to spend more time with you." Then she licked his face. "Eww!" Zenon pushed her away, wiping the saliva from his face. Lacey giggled and gave an arrogant wink towards Siren. A message to say ''bring it on. ''Then she turned away, walking in the direction of the motel. Zenon turned to Siren to see her looking cross at him. "So you just happen to get lovey-dovey over the girl who tried to kill us huh?" "What? No! I didn't do that." Zenon defended. "Well not on my own accord anyway." It was now Siren's turn to stomp her foot in frustration. "You're impossible!" She exclaimed and stormed off. "What? What did I do?" Zenon asked. Masquerade chuckled. "Ah, the folly of youth. How I miss it so." Masquerade started to walk in the direction of the motel as well. "Masquerade." Zenon spoke. "Yes?" "There's something more to this, isn't there? Something your not telling me." Zenon answered. "That my young warrior, is a story for another day." And for the first time since Zenon met him, Masquerade smiled. He then continued his walk to the motel. "Why is my life so complicated?" Zenon groaned Category:Real Truth Category:The Grimms Category:Chapter Page